Messages codés Ou pas
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Le portable est un miracle de la technologie. Même Micro-Ice et Sinedd sont au courant !


__

Messages Codés.. Ou Pas.

_Bla bla bla de debut de OS : Wala, alors le titre est absolument DE-BI-LE mais j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre . Et pis si ca vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours en inventez un autre. Pourquoi ai-je fait ce one-shot ? Ahem. Pourquoi est ce que PI est egal à 3.14 et des bananes en chocolat ? Wala, wala wala... Sinon, ben bonne lecture..._

_Remerciements : A mes profs, qui m'inspirent, pendant leurs cours, mais pas pour leurs cours. A mes potes, pour leurs delires debilos... A tout ceux qui m'aiment. Euh, ouais, y en a pas beaucoup..._

_Couple : Non mais vraiment... L'economie de la France dans les année 20... Sinedd/Micro-Ice. Quelle question..._

_Disclamer : Non, les persos ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, Meï aura finit depuis bien longtemps dans une maison close, D-Jock vivrait avec son cher paternel, Ahito serait champion du monde de lancer de poids et Sinedd et Micro-Ice partiraient à Las Vegas se marier en deux temps trois mouvents. Donc, heuresement pour eux, les persos ne sont pas à moi._

_Resumé : Le portable est un miracle de la technologie. Même Micro-Ice et Sinedd sont au courant ! _

* * *

Messages Codés.. Ou Pas.

19h45. Destinataire : Sinedd (.). Sujet ; Match contre Cyclope.  
"Eh. Franchement, vous êtes mêmes pas capable de gagner contre une equipe de nains. Surtout ti. C'etait marrant à voir. :P"

19h46. Destinataire : Micro-Naze. Sujet ; Re-Match contre Cyclope.  
"Mais qu'est ce que tu m'envoie un message pour ça ? Mais tu sers vraiment à rien... Une equipe de nain, qu'est ce que t'attends pour les rejoindre ?"

19h48. Destinataire : Sinedd (.). Sujet ; Equipe de nain ???  
"J'ai un portable faut bien que je m'en serve. Tu sais qu'on m'appelle Passe Partout ? Oh, mais j'te comprends, en fait t'es jaloux..."

19h53. Destinataire : Micro-Nain. Sujet ; Lol lol lol.  
"Moi jaloux de toi ? Tu me feras bien mourir de rire. J'ai pas de quoi être jaloux de toi. Je suis grand, je suis beau, et j'ai plus de talent que toi. C'est toi qui devrais être jaloux, Passe-Partout."

20h03. Destinataire : Sinedd xD. Sujet : Narcisme.  
"Toi dans le genre Je me la pête mais en fait je suis pourri, t'es le champion !"

20h04. Destinataire : Micro-Nain. Sujet ; Bla, bla, bla.  
"Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi... Arrete de m'envoyez des messages, tu gâches ma batterie."

20h05. Destinataire : Sinedd... Sujet ; Re-Bla, bla, bla.  
"Tu dis ca, mais tu me reponds..."

* * *

16h15. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; Finale.  
"Tu as peur ?"

16h17. Destinataire : Micro-Nain. Sujet ; Re-Finale.  
"Non, mais ca va pas ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?"

16h18. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; Re-Re-Finale.  
"Euh, oui, justement..."

16h18. Destinataire : Micro-Nain. Sujet ; Re-Re-Re-Finale.  
O.o Hum. Double sens. Bref. J'ai pas peur. Et toi ?"

16h20. Destinataire : Sinedd. Re-Re-Re-Re-Finale.  
"Roh ça va hein... Oui j'ai les jetons. C'est interdit ?"

16h21. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-Finale.  
"Non. C'est presque normal je dirais."

16h22. Destinataire : Sinedd. Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-Finale.  
"Conclusion, t'es pas normal."

16h24. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet : Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-Finale.  
"Oui, je sais. Pas besoin de toi pour me le dire."

* * *

02h04. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet : Euh... Duel ?  
"Je te reveille surement, mais je voulais savoir comme ça va. D-Jock m'a dit que tu etais malade. J'ai hésité avant d'envoyer ça."

02h08. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Meutre...  
"Non, tu crois qu'à cette heure ci tu me reveilles pas ? Mais je vais vraiment finir par te tuer crois moi... Et oui, je suis malade, je suis completement malade... Fievres et mal de tête. Et fous moi la paix tu veux ?"

02h10. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; Malade.  
"Non, j'te fous pas la paix. J'aime pas quand mes potes sont malades. J'peux t'aider ?"

02h15. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Re-Malade.  
"De une, t'es pas mon pote. De deux, tu peux pas m'aider."

02h30. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet : Eh ho ?  
"Je suppose que je t'ai vexé tu reponds plus. Je suis désolé. Je suis de tres mauvaise humeur, surtout quand je suis malade. Excuse."

03h45. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Excuses.  
"Merde, reponds moi, putain. Arrete de me faire la geule, bien sur que t'es mon pote... Allez bouge."

03h49. Brouillons. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Sans. Ne sera pas envoyé.  
"Allez, réponds putain. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise que je t'aime ou quoi ?"

* * *

23h51. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; Finale.  
"Désolé pour ta defaite. On etait meilleur, c'est tout. Ca va ?"

23h52. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Re-Finale.  
"Non, ça va pas. Je suis fatigué et degouté. J'ten veux pas."

23h58. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; Ouf.  
"Tant mieux. J'espere qu'on va continuer à se parler comme ça. Tu me manquerais sinon."

00h08. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Sans.  
"Ouais. Sans doute que moi aussi. Tu viens chez moi demain ? Faut que je te parle."

00h16. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; Sans.  
"Hum. Oui, bien sur, si tu veux. T'as quoi de special à me dire pour qu'on se voit ? Tu peux me le dire par sms tu sais."

00h18. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Sans.  
"Non, il faut que je te le dise. A demain. 14 heure devant mon hotel. Sois là."

00h20. Destinataire : Sinedd. Sujet ; ???  
"Ouais ok."

00h59. Brouillons. Destinataire : Micro-Ice. Sujet ; Sans. Ne sera pas envoyé.  
"Je t'aime."

* * *

18h46. Destinataire : Sin. Sujet ; Nous.  
"Franchement, je m'y attendais pas. Mais c'est agréable. Faut que je modifie mon Facebook. Passage de "celibataire" à "en couple"."

18h49. Destinataire : M-Ice. Sujet : Re-Nous.  
"Oui. Ca fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, mais je savais pas trop comment. Anh je t'ai pas dans mes amis sur Facebook. Tu veux être mon ami ? XD Et moi ca fait un bail que je suis à "c'est compliqué".

19h06. Destinataire : Sin 3. Sujet : Facebook.  
"LOL. Modifie ca tout de suite xD. Dis... Tu fais quoi demain ?"

19h13. Destinataire : M-Ice. Sujet : Demain...  
"Je comptais profiter de toi toute la journée... Pourquoi t'as quelque chose de prevu ?"

19h18. Destinataire : Sin 3. Sujet : Re-Demain...  
"Non, juste la même chose. A demain. J'ai hâte."

* * *

17h38. Destinataire : Mice. Sujet : Entrainement !  
"T'es où bordel ? J'te cherche partout et Aarch est furax ! Reviens vite ! Sinedd attendra ! J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sortes avec lui... Allez, bouge toi !"

17h43. Destinataire : D.J. Sujet ; Re-Entrainement !  
"Oui, roh, bah voila, voila, j'arrive ! T'etais pareil à tes debuts avec Meï souviens toi ! Mais j'arrive dans un quart d'heure."

* * *

Micro-Ice referma le clapet de son telephone portable et soupira. Ce n'etait vraiment pas juste. On ne pouvais donc pas lui foutre la paix ? Il sentit des levres sur sa joue et sourit doucement.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai entrainement dans un quart d'heure.

-Proposition refusé. J'te kidnappe."

Le jeune homme eclata de rire et se tourna vers son petit ami. Sinedd etait vraiment beau. Pourquoi ne s'en etait-il pas rendu compte avant ? Il l'embrassa doucement, puis plus fougeusement. C'etait agréable. Voir tres agréable.

"Tu comptes y aller ?

-Ben non pourquoi ? Je suis kidnappé, je peux aller nulle part..."

Ce fut au tour de Sinedd de rire. Il embrassa le creux de son coup, arrachant un leger frisson à Micro-Ice.

"Tu sais que t'es plutôt sexy dans ton genre ?

-Oh. Ben mince alors. J'allais dire la même chose..."

* * *

20h49. Destinataire : M-Ice. Sujet ; Ce soir.  
"Sms dès que tu finis l'entrainement. Je te ferai l'amour par sms."

22h46. Destinataire : Sin 3. Sujet ; Amour.  
"Tu veux pas me faire l'amour tout court ?"

22h48. Destinataire : M-Ice. Sujet ; Re-Amour.  
"Impatient. Demain. On le fera vraiment. Et en plus, tu sais quoi ?"

22h57. Destinataire : Sin 3. Sujet ; ???  
"Ben non, quoi ?"

23h00. Destinataire : M-Ice. Sujet : Sans.  
"Je t'aime."

* * *

Micro-Ice passa la main dans ses cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres. C'etait bon d'avoir un petit ami. Encore plus quand ce petit ami lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Demain, il lui dirait aussi. Demain. Deeeeeeeemaaaaaaaaaaaain !

"D-Jock ? Tu fais quoi demain ?

-Euh... Je sors avec Meï. Et toi ? Tu vas le voir ?

-Oui. Je vais le voir. Mais je pense qu'on va pas sortir.

-Comment ça ?

-Il veut me faire une visite guidée de son lit."

Surpris, D-Jock ne repondit rien. Il l'ecouta taper un dernier message et attendit de se remettre du choc. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, celui ci s'etait dejà endormi, le sourire au lèvres.

"Sacré toi và..."

* * *

23h15. Destinataire : Sin 3. Sujet ; Sans.  
"Moi aussi je t'aime."

**THE END**_

* * *

_

Eh ben voilà, c'est la fin... Je trouve ca long par rapport à ce que j'ecris d'habitude, mais ya plein de passages blancs, c'est peut être pour ca.  
Reviews ?  
Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !  
MaXou-ShinI


End file.
